Shadow of Love
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Hari sial bagi Akiyama Mio dimulai. Awal pertemuan dengan sang 'pangeran' yang seharusnya menjadi mimpi indah, ternyata tak sesuai harapannya. Bagaimanakah nasib Mio setelah bertemu sang 'pangeran? Ikuti kisah selengkapnya disini...


**Shadow of Love**

**Chapter 1: Prince of ice**

**Desclaimer: Kakifly**

**Warning: OC, OOC –maybe-, typo –maybe- dsb.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Happy reading 'n enjoy, minna!**

Pulang sekolah menjadi waktu yang paling di tunggu oleh setiap siswa. Terbebas dari berbagai macam tulisan, rumus, kata, dan angka-angka yang terus membayang-bayangi. Begitulah kiranya hal yang dirasakan anggota klub musik ringan. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mereka dengan segera meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang musik kesayangan mereka. Bukannya rajin atau apa, tapi mereka ingin segera menikmati teh dan kue yang disediakan ojou-sama yang ramah ini, Mugi. Rutinitas semacam ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi di klub musik.

"Aah... mati sekarang pun, aku tak menyesal," ucap Sawako sambil menatap jendela dengan cangkir di tangannya.

"Jangan mati dulu woi..." ucap Ritsu menimpali.

"Festival sekolah sebentar lagi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita terus-terusan santai seperti ini?" ucap member paling kecil di klub, Azusa, lemah entah pada siapa.

"Tenang saja! Ini juga termasuk latihan. Benar 'kan Ricchan?" jawab Yui yang di balas acungan jempol oleh Ritsu.

"Memangnya ada latihan yang seperti ini?" tanya Azusa malas.

"Kalau sudah makan kue, energi kita terisi beribu-ribu kali lipat. Latihan dari pagi hingga malam pun tak akan jadi masalah. Ne, Ricchan?" jawab Yui penuh semangat.

"PASTI!" timpal Ritsu sembari merangkul Yui dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Senpai selalu bilang begitu. Tapi baru latihan beberapa menit saja kalian sudah tumbang."

"Azu-nyan, hidoi~"

Begitulah kiranya keseharian di klub musik ini. Tiada hari tanpa minum teh dan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang membuat suasana di klub menjadi ramai. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu gadis manis berambut hitam panjang ini. Ia tetap sibuk dengan sebuah buku yang dibacanya. Terkadang ia meminum teh dan memakan kue yang tersedia untuknya.

Drrt... drrrtt...

Getaran handphone miliknya membuat Mio mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi pada buku ke handphonenya. Ada panggilan masuk rupannya. Tak ada nama tertera disana hanya ada deretan angka yang menandakan itu adalah nomor baru. Langsung saja Mio mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. Dengan segera, semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mio.

"Hai, moshi moshi..." sapa Mio.

"Hime..."

Tanpa aba-aba Mio langsung menutup telepon itu dengan muka yang memerah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terheran-heran.

"Siapa?" tanya Ritsu penasaran.

"H-hanya salah sambung. Haha... ha..ha…" jawabnya kikuk.

"Jiii~" mereka menatapnya curiga.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" perintah Mio karena tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Ritsu yang masih penasaran.

"Eh? I-ini... aku-"

Drrt.. drrt...

Lagi-lagi handphonenya bergetar, tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian anggota klub yang lain. Tidak mau menambah kecurigaan teman-temanya, Mio pun memangkat-nya.

"Moshi-moshi..." sapa Mio.

"Kenapa kau menutup teleponku?" balas penelepon itu dengan kesal.

"Ya... bukan begitu maksudku. Ku pikir tadi itu hanya salah sambung," balas Mio sedikit takut.

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanya seseorang dari sebrang. Dari suaranya dapat dipastikan kalau ia laki-laki.

"Apa kau salah satu kenalanku?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lupa. Mungkin ini bisa mengingatkanmu..."

Drrtt... Drttt...

Sambungan handphone terputus, berganti dengan sms yang masuk. Mio segera membuka sms itu. Tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah, lebih merah dari sebelumnya, saat melihat apa yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. Foto dirinya bersama seorang laki-laki. Dari sudut pandang foto yang terpampang di layar handphonenya, foto itu terlihat seperti dua orang tengah berciuman.

"Te-ternyata memang salah sambung. Haha... ha..." ucapnya untuk mengurangi kecurigaan teman-temannya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian masih melihatku? Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian!" ucapnya panik, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Huh, ya sudahlah..." ucap Ritsu mengalah.

Walaupun terlihat tidak serius, tapi Ritsu adalah orang yang peka terhadap keadaan. Ia tahu, kalau teman masa kecilnya itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Tapi ia tahu saat ini Mio belum mau menceritakannya, maka ia pun tidak akan memaksa.

Mugi, ia selalu mengerti keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Mio. Tapi, ia berusaha mengalah, dan mengubur keingintahuannya yang sangat-sangat besar itu.

Begitu pun dengan Azusa. Ia mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi, dan berpura-pura mempercayai senpai yang ia kagumi itu. Merasa dirinya yang paling kecil dan paling muda, ia tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Heh? Kenapa kue-ku jadi sedikit?" ucap Yui sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja karena kau makan," Ritsu menimpali.

"Tapi seingatku tadi masih sisa banyak," ucap Yui bersikeras.

"Bukan se'ingat'ku, tapi kau ber'harap' kue-mu masih sisa banyak 'kan?" ucap Ritsu menekankan kata 'ingat' dan 'berharap'.

"Hehe..." Yui hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yah~ dengan kepolosan yang ia miliki, Yui akan mudah mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan teman-temannya, begitupun dengan perkataan Mio. Sedangkan Sawako hanya tersenyum tidak jelas, membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan mungkin akan terjadi.

Melihat keadaan sudah mulai normal, Mio kembali mengecek handphonenya. Sebuah gambar amplop tertera di layar handphonenya. Segera saja ia membuka pesan itu.

_From: 08xxxxxxxxxx_

'_Jika tidak mau aku sebarkan foto itu, temui aku di cave dekat stasiun. Hari ini, sepulang sekolah. Jika tidak, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya!'_

Mio hanya bisa menelan ludah, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Walaupun dalam foto itu tidak terlihat wajah keduanya, tapi dengan seragam yang dikenakannya, serta bass yang dengan setia menemaninya, sudah jelas orang-orang dari sekolahnya akan tahu siapa dibalik foto itu. Ini semua terjadi pasti karena kejadian itu.

-Flashback On!-

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Mio pulang sekolah sendirian, karena Ritsu sakit, dan tidak masuk sekolah. Memang jarang Ritsu sakit, mungkin ini pertanda kalau kajadian buruk akan menimpanya.

Saat itu cuaca mendung dan kebetulan nona manis ini, tidak membawa payung. Dan hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, hujan lebat disertai petir datang. Tentu saja kejadian itu membuat Mio yang pada dasarnya penakut, ketakutan.

Bak seorang pangeran yang datang manyelamatkan sang putri, laki-laki itu menolong Mio. Menawarkannya pulang dengan mobil yang ia bawa. Tanpa pikir panjang dan rasa takut yang menyertainya, Mio menyetujui ajakan laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki itu bahkan membukakan pintu dan memasangkan seat belt padanya. Sepertinya Mio baru sadar, kenapa saat memasangkan seat belt padanya, wajah lelaki itu begitu dekat dengannya. Membuat Mio gugup setengah mati. Sepertinya saat memakaikan seat belt itulah laki-laki itu memotret mereka berdua.

Lalu, laki-laki itu meminjam handphone miliknya, bermaksud menghubungi orangtuanya kalau ia akan pulang telat. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan hanphonenya law battery. Mio yang merasa tertolong oleh laki-laki itu, tanpa ragu meminjamkan hanphone miliknya. Mungkin itu sebabnya laki-laki itu punya nomor hanphonenya.

Kenapa ia mudah sekali tertipu? Lalu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang?

.

.

"Ritsu, hari ini kau duluan saja. Ada yang harus aku beli di dekat stasiun," ucap Mio saat sampai di persimpangan jalan. Jalan pemisah antara jalur pulang Mio dan Ritsu dengan Yui, Mugi dan Azusa.

"Eh? Kalau begitu biar ku temani."

"Ti-tidak usah, kau duluan saja. Bukannya tadi kau mau menemani Satoshi membeli peralatan kemping?" Buru-buru Mio mencari alasan agar Ritsu tidak menemaninya menemui orang itu. Dan sepertinya alasannya berhasil, Ritsu menuruti perintah Mio untuk pulang duluan.

Mio segera bergabung dengan Yui dan yang lainnya, karena arah pulang mereka sejalur dengan tempat yang akan Mio kunjungi.

.

.

.

SunFlower Cafe

Begitulah kiranya tulisan yang tertera pada papan nama sebuah tempat dimana Mio berdiri sekarang. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ada, Mio memasuki tempat itu. Tempat ia akan bertemu 'orang itu'. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat akan membuka pintu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Mio mengetahui kalau bukan hanya ia seorang yang memakai seragam sekolah. Tapi hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe ini memakai seragam sekolah. Terlebih semuanya sama, hanya seragam yang ia kenakan saja yang berbeda.

Semua yang ada disana segera menatap kearahnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

'Bagaimana ini? apa aku salah tempat?' inner Mio panik.

Belum sempat menghilangkan kegugupannya, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis yang merupakan pelanggan cafe ini menghampirinya. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk kesini? Tempat ini sudah di pesan oleh Akira-kun, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja!" bentak gadis itu, membuat Mio semakin terpojok.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya kemari. Apa ada masalah?" ucap seorang lelaki yang Mio hapal betul suaranya.

"Akira-kun... ku pikir dia orang asing ja-jadi..." perempuan tadi hanya bisa menelan ludah mendapat tatapan dingin dari orang yang dia panggil Akira, sekaligus orang yang mengundang Mio kesini.

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran semua yang ada diruangan itu, Akira langsung menarik Mio untuk mengikutinya. Semua mata masih mengarah kearah mereka, terutama pada Mio yang bukan merupakan salah satu murid sekolah yang sama dengan para pengunjung lainnya.

Mio sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana Akira akan membawanya. Hingga sampailah Mio di sebuah panggung yang tidak terlalu besar.

'Apa yang mau orang ini lakukan?' inner Mio panik.

"Perhatian semua! Aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian. Dia adalah pacarku..."

Mio dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Akira barusan. Segera saja Mio menatap Akira, meminta penjelasan atas pernyataan sepihaknya itu. Dan Akira membalas tatapan Mio dengan tatapan seperti meyuruh 'cepat kenalkan dirimu!'. Mengerti maksud tatapan itu, Mio dengan segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar orang berbisik-bisik. Ada juga yang bersiul menggoda membuat ia merona karnanya. Dan entah kenapa tatapan semua perempuan diruang itu semakin menusuk dari sebelumnya.

"Woi Akira, pengakuanmu itu membuat fans-fansmu kecewa, tuh!" ucap salah seorang laki-laki saat kami turun dari panggung sambil melirik kearah kumpulan gadis yang tertunduk lesu, bahkan ada yang menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Uh, dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tidak percaya ada juga yang bisa menaklukan 'prince of ice' ini," ucap laki-laki tadi, memperhatikan Mio dari bawah keatas. Seperti sedang menilai sesuatu.

"Seleramu bagus juga. Nah nona, kalau kau sudah bosan dengan laki-laki ini, kau bisa datang pada Yuuki-kun ini kapan pun kau mau, ok!"

"Belum cukupkah Ayumi, Mika dan gadis pirang itu untukmu?" komentar Akira pada temannya yang hobi menggoda perempuan yang ditemuinya itu.

"Jiwa pengembara cintaku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejar gadis-gadis cantik," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat itu santai sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Mio. Membuat sang korban merona karenanya.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Ah, juga... sisanya kau urus saja. Lama-lama ditempat seperti ini membuatku muak, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Hei, kau serius? Ini 'kan pestamu?"

"Tidak peduli."

"Ha'i ha'i..." Yuuki hanya bisa memaklumi sifat dingin dan keras kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, tunggu!" ucap Mio sembari menyusul Akira yang keluar dari cafe itu.

"A-ano, apa maksud ucapanmu di cafe tadi?"

Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin Mio lontarkan. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Akira bahkan menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan terus saja berjalan.

"Hei, tunggu! Tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi? kenapa kau bilang kalau aku ini pa-pacarmu? He-heiii..."

"Hemh, sudah jelas 'kan biar cewek-cewek sialan itu tidak berisik lagi," jelasnya dingin dan arogan.

"Tapi... ke-kenapa harus aku?"

Akira yang sedari tadi terus berjalan, seketika berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Mio, menunjukan wajah dingin dan arogannya.

"Kebetulan saja yang aku temui kau. Bukan berarti aku memilihmu, mengerti."

"Jadi..."

"Ya. Aku akan tetap melakukannya dengan siapa pun yang aku temui."

Akira pun berlalu meninggalkan Mio yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

.

.

.

Mio's POV

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, benar-benar tidak ada kabar dari orang itu. Ternyata orang itu hanya ingin memanfaatkanku sesuka hatinya saja. Jangan salah paham, bukannya aku merindukannya atau apa, justru aku merasa bersyukur karena tidak akan berurusan dengan pria es itu lagi.

Setelah pulang dari cafe waktu itu, aku langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan mama yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku. Lalu berteriak-teriak layaknya orang kerasukan. Untung saja aku meredam suara teriakanku pada bantal. Kalau tidak, bisa di pastikan semua tetangga-tetanggaku akan berlari ke rumahku, mengira ada suatu perampokan atau apalah. Arghhh... aku benar-benar kesal pada lelaki itu.

Tapi akhirnya aku bisa tenang sekarang. Sudah seminggu ini tidak ada gangguan dari lelaki itu. Itu berarti, ia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Akhirnya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi ada gangguan dari lelaki it-

"AP-?" kagetku saat melihat nomor yang tertera di handphoneku. Padahal baru saja terpikir kalau aku akan terbebas darinya. Tapi...

"KENAPA DIA MENGHUBUNGIKU LAG-"

"Mio... ada apa? kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?"

Oh sial, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku dan kenapa juga aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang dirumah. Aku harus cepat-cepat buat alasan yang bagus, kalau tidak, mama pasti curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa ma, hanya saja Ritsu dari tadi meneleponku dan mengganggu aku belajar."

"Dasar kalian ini..."

"Ritsu, maaf!" ucapku pelan, lalu mengangkat telepon dari pelaku sebenarnya.

Dia menyuruh aku ke taman. Sekarang mau apa lagi dia? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengganti pakaian dan segera menuju taman. Tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana ancamannya?

"Ma, aku mau keluar sebentar. Jaa..."

.

.

.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya saat aku sampai di taman.

"Tung- hei, kita mau kemana?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ikut saja!"

Dia membawaku menaiki mobilnya. Entah mau dibawa kemana, aku hanya bisa pasrah, tanpa berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Sampai akhirnya, mobil yang aku naiki berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Aku hanya bisa terpana di depan rumah itu dan melihat sekeliling, dengan rasa kagum yang terpancar dari wajahku. Sampai suaranya yang berat menyuruhku masuk, dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Kalau ibuku menanyakan sesuatu, kau jawab saja asal. Kalau tidak bisa, cukup diam dan aku yang akan menjawabnya. Mengerti?"

"Umh... y-ya," jawabku ragu.

Dan sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah megahnya dari yang aku lihat tadi. Sepertinya ruang tamu. Ah, ada seseorang disana. Sepertinya ia menyadari kedatangan kami, karena saat kami mendekat, ia segera berdiri menyambut kami.

"Ternyata kau tidak bohong..." ucapnya melirik Akira. Akira sendiri hanya berdecak dan berpaling menanggapi ucapan perempuan itu.

"Ayo silahkan duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Ya ampun betapa sopannya ia, belum lagi ia sangat cantik. Apakah ia kakaknya Akira? Segera aku duduk setelah dipersilahkan olehnya. Walaupun rasa gugup dan canggungku tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Kami saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Betapa kagetnya aku saat ia berkata kalau ia adalah ibunya Akira. Aku yang tadi sedang minum pun tersedak karena kaget.

"Jadi... sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanyanya setelah puas mengorek informasi tentang aku dan keluargaku. Dan pertanyaan itu pun sukses membuat wajahku merona. Umhh, aku harus jawab apa?

"Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu," jawab Akira cepat saat ia menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Yang ibu tanya itu Mio-chan, bukan kau." Lagi-lagi Akira hanya berdecak dan berpaling.

"Tiga bulan ya? Tapi, aku masih heran kenapa ada yang suka dengan pria es ini?" ucapnya tersenyum jahil pada Akira. Akira hanya memelototi ibunya tanda tidak suka.

"Hehe... bercanda. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyukai pria es ini?"

"He? E-eto..."

Apa yang harus ku jawab? Menyukai? Aku bahkan membenci pria ini dengan segenap hatiku. Ku lirik Akira sebentar, dan seperti dugaanku, matanya memerintahkan aku untuk segera menjawab.

"A-ano, umh... " Wajahku mulai memanas sekarang.

"Haha, mukamu sampai memerah begitu. Ternyata Mio-chan ini tipe pemalu ya! Ma, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah," ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan pergi dari ruangan ini, meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Huff... Tadi itu menegangkan sekali," ucapku lega.

"Kau itu benar-benar payah. Pura-pura menjawab apa susahnya sih?" tanya Akira marah.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak cari orang lain saja?" balasku sedikit menaikan nada suara, terpancing ucapannya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu menggantimu dengan orang lain, sedangkan ibuku sudah menganggap kau itu pacarku?"

"I-itu..." Dan akupun tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Ah, Mio-chan. Akhirnya kau datang juga! Ayo masuk. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Sekali lagi, aku mengunjungi rumah Akira. Tadi siang Akira menelponku, mengatakan kalau ibunya ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Alhasil aku absen tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub. Saat ditanya kenapa, aku bilang saja kalau ada keperluan mendadak.

"Kau tunggu dulu disini ya. Aku akan segera membawanya."

Hemh, apa yang mau ia tunjukan? Semangat sekali. Sambil menunggu, aku melihat-lihat isi ruangan ini. percuma mengajak bicara pria es yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya itu.

"He-hebat!" ucapku terpana melihat deretan piala-piala yang terpajang di sebuah lemari. Dan yang membuatku lebih terpana lagi saat melihat nama yang tertera pada piala-piala itu, Akiyuki Akira.

"Hah, kau baru sadar kalau aku hebat?" tanyanya angkuh.

Menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Tahu begitu sebaiknya aku tidak berkomentar tadi. Ya... tapi harus ku akui kalau dia itu hebat. Bukan hanya kaya, ia juga pintar dan juga... err lumayan tampan. Pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya. Hanya saja prilakunya mengubur semua nilai positif yang ada padanya.

Beralih ke lemari yang lain juga terdapat deretan piala, hanya saja dengan nama yang berbeda. Ya ampun, keluarga macam apa sebenarnya mereka?

Bosan melihat piala, aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari objek menarik untuk dilihat. Pandanganku terhanti tatkala melihat deretan foto yang tertempel di dinding. Segera saja aku mendekati deretan foto tersebut agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Ini pasti foto ibu Akira saat masih muda. Tidak jauh beda dengan sekarang. Lalu anak yang digendongnya, pasti Akira. Terlihat sangan imut dan lucu, jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Dan disebelah kiri foto tersebut nampak seorang laki-laki tengah merangkul bahu ibu Akira, tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan penuh wibawa. Sepertinya beliau ayahnya Akira. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah dua kali aku kesini tapi belum pernah melihat ayah Akira.

Ada foto yang lain selain foto keluarga ternyata. Tampak tiga orang anak dalan foto ini, satu laki-laki beramput kuning tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan membentuk huruf V. Lalu seorang laki-laki lain berambut hitam yang memalingkan muka dari kamera. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tidak ingin difoto. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang itu. Terakhir seorang gadis berambut panjang tampak tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Itu gadis yang disukai Akira-kun loh..."

"Oh begitu. Eh? Huaaa..." Mio mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget.

"Ara, kau terkejut. Maaf ya... ngomong-ngomong, ta-da~!" ucap ibu Akira memamerkan beberapa baju yang dibawanya kepada Mio.

"A-ano... untuk apa semua itu?" tanya Mio bingung.

Ibu Akira tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan mendorong Mio kesebuah ruangan. Pirasat Mio mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Akira-kun, jangan ngintip ya!" perintahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Cih. Siapa juga yang mau?" ucap Akira pelan.

Berjuanglah Mio. Sepertinya disini ada Sawako kedua.

.

.

.

"Hua... tadi itu menyenangkan sekali ya, Mio-chan?"

Mio hanya bisa tertawa hambar, menanggapi ucapan ibunya Akira. Baginya, waktu yang tadi ia lewati, seperti di neraka. Ibu Akira dengan paksa menyuruhnya memakai bermacam-macam pakaian, yang menurut Mio sangat memalukan. Walaupun menurut orang lain terlihat lucu dan bagus, tetap saja dengan sifat bawaan yang ia miliki, jenis pakaian macam apapun –selain pakaian yang biasa ia pakai- akan sangat memalukan.

"Andai aku punya anak perempuan, pasti menyenangkan!"

Dalam hati, Mio merasa kasihan pada anak perempuan yang akan menjadi anaknya kelak.

"Ne, Akira-kun, kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah kau ajak main lagi kesini?"

"Ck," balas Akira dingin.

"Mo~ padahal aku bisa dandani dia kalau dia kesini."

"Gadis?" tanya Mio bingung.

"Itu, gadis yang kau lihat difoto sebelumnya."

"Oh, gadis yang disukai Akira... –kun," Mio dengan ragu menambahkan kata –kun untuk memanggil Akira. Akan sangat aneh bagi seorang pacar –bohongan- memanggil pacarnya dengan akhiran –san 'kan?

"Ara nada bicaramu biasa saja, kau tidak cemburu Mio-chan?" seringai menyertai pertanyaannya.

"Eh? E-eto..."

Mio gelagapan. Ia lupa kalau sekarang ini ia sedang berpura-pura menjadi pacar Akira. Disisi lain, Akira sudah memasang tampang yang sangat mengancam. Ia harus cepat-cepat mencari alasan yang bagus agar ibu Akira tidak curiga.

"I-itu... karena sekarang aku pacarnya. Mungkin dimasa lalu, ia memang menyukai gadis itu, tapi aku percaya, saat ini, yang ia sukai hanya aku." Senyum menghiasi penjelasannya. Tidak lama, sebelum mukanya benar-benar memerah. Ia baru sadar apa yang ia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu. Disisi lain, Akira juga merasa sedikit –sangat sedikit- malu dan terkejut dengan ucapan Mio.

"Oh~ menarik," komentar ibu Akira.

Mio merasa gugup luar biasa. Apalagi sedaritadi ibunya Akira terus menerus menatap kearahnya jahil. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kikuk dan malu.

Mio melihat sekeliling ruangan, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian ibu Akira darinya, juga mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Itu..." ucap Mio menggantung, setelah menemukan sesuatu yang mampu mangalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah itu? Kau mau memainkannya?" tanya ibu Akira yang melihat rasa ketertarikan Mio pada benda itu.

"Eh? T-tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa bermain piano."

"Penasaran?" ulangnya tidak mengerti.

"Hanya merasa aneh, kenapa piano selangka dan semahal itu ada disi...ni."

Mio mengutuk kebodohannya yang menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Memangnya benda apa yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh rumah sebesar dan semegah ini?

"Ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang piano ya?"

"Eh? H-hanya kebetulan pernah melihat dan membacanya di majalah."

"Emh... piano itu sudah ada lama bahkan sebelum Akira-kun lahir. Bisa disebut kalau piano itu piano kenangan. Ya, karena didalamnya penuh dengan kenangan..."

Sesaat Mio merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari ucapan ibu Akira. Walaupun ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman, tapi bagi Mio pertama kalinya ia merasakan senyuman yang hampa seperti itu dari ibu Akira.

"Ah, karena hari ini Mio-chan sudah membuat aku senang, bagaimana kalau aku memainkan sesuatu dengan piano itu?"

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa menjawab, ibu Akira berjalan menuju piano tua itu. Membersihkan sedikit debu yang tertempel pada kursi, sebelum duduk menghadap piano tersebut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya, jadi jangan berharap banyak. Ok?"

Tuts tuts piano mulai ditekan, menghasilkan alunan melodi yang sangat indah. Mio memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap alunan melodi yang keluar dari piano itu. Mio baru pertama kali mendengarkan alunan nada seperti ini. walaupun begitu, Mio bisa merasakan keindahan dari lagu yang ia dengar ini. selain itu, ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sangat mendalam terukir dalam lagu ini.

Akira yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri, entah kenapa berhenti dari segala kegiatannya dan terpaku memandang ibunya yang tengah memainkan piano dengan wajah terkejut. Mio sedikit penasaran, tidak biasanya laki-laki es ini bersifat seperti itu. Tapi, Mio segera mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya, dan kembali fokus mendengarkan untaian nada yang dibuat ibu Akira.

Sebuah sentuhan nada yang pelan dan lembut mengakhiri permainan pianonya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya menghadap Mio.

"Emh, sangat bagus! Saat mendengarkannya, aku merasa lagu ini menyimpan suatu perasaan yang sangat mendalam. Entahlah, yang pasti aku merasa tenang setelah mendengarnya," komentar Mio semangat.

"Perasaan yang mendalam ya?"

"A-aku hanya asal bicara saja, lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar lagu ini. Mungkin kalau anda menyayikannya, aku akan tahu makna sebenarnya yang terkandung dalam lagu ini," jelas Mio merasa malu pada komentarnya tadi.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa makna sebenarnya dari lagu ini."

"Eh? M-maksud anda, anda juga tidak tahu lirik lagu ini?"

"Memang dari awal lagu ini tidak memiliki lirik. Lebih tepatnya belum sempat diberi lirik."

"Sayang sekali, padahal lagunya bagus."

"Mio-chan, mungkin kamu tahu makna yang tersembunyi dari lagu ini? Bagaimana kalau kau yang membuat liriknya?"

"Eh? Aku?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Ya, kau berkata kalau lagu ini penuh dengan perasaan yang terkandung didalamnya. Aku juga ingin tahu, perasaan seperti apa itu..." ucapnya menerawang keatas.

Setiap ucapan, komentar, pertanyaan, balasan dan juga senyuman yang keluar dari bibir ibu Akira, walaupun sama seperti sebelumnya, entah kenapa terasa berbeda bagi Mio. Mio merasakan suatu kerinduan dan kesedihan terkandung di dalamnya. Bukan lagi senyuman cerah yang biasa ia berikan.

"CUKUP! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN TOPENG YANG KAU PAKAI!" teriak Akira marah. Mio sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat Akira sampai bisa semarah ini.

"Akira-kun apa yang kau-"

Tanpa menunggu ibunya menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia segera melengos pergi bersama Mio, meninggalkan ibunya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Cih," decihnya kesal. Mio sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat Akira kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti itu?"

Mio adalah tipe orang yang akan menunggu seseorang untuk berbicara padanya. Tapi dalam kasus Akira, ia tidak akan berbicara apapun kalau tidak ditanya terlebih dahulu. Dan walaupun ditanya, belum tentu ia akan menjawabnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" benar 'kan apa yang dipikirkan Mio.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau berlaku kasar pada ibumu!" ucap Mio menasehati. Tapi Akira sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, beliu itu orang yang melahirkanmu..." tambah Mio pelan.

"Orang yang ku panggil 'ibu' sudah lama hilang. Yang sekarang kau anggap 'ibu', hanya sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan topeng!"

Plakk...

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi Akira, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan gadis manis yang kini tampak dipenuhi emosi.

"Tak seharusnya kau bicara begitu tentang ibumu!" ucapnya menaikan nada bicaranya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat marah.

"Sstt..." Hanya erangan rasa sakit yang keluar dari mulut Akira. Tangannya masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu-"

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG KAU TAHU?" potong Akira cepat. Mio tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aah... benar juga, memangnya apa yang ia tahu? Ia bahkan baru mengenal keluarga ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia berlagak mengetahui segalanya. Merasa yang dikatakan Akira benar, Mio hanya bisa diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Apa yang aku alami, apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dalam keluarga kami, memangnya kau tahu semua itu? Jangan berlagak! Kau hanya orang asing-"

"KALAU BEGITU, BERITAHU AKU!" potong Mio tegas.

"Apa yang kau alami, apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dalam keluargamu, beritahu aku! Kalau kau hanya diam, mana mungkin aku tahu!" tambah Mio.

Akira menatap kedua mata Mio. Tidak ada keraguan didalamnya, hanya sebuah mata yang dipenuhi dengan keseriusan. Berbeda dengan pancaran mata yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Akira melengos pergi menuju sebuah bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Mio hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Meraka duduk dibangku tersebut, menghasilkan keheningan yang cukup lama, sampai...

"Kau tahu siapa pencipta lagu yang kau dengar tadi?" tanya Akira memecah keheningan. Nada bicaranya sudah kembali normal, sepertinya emosinya sudah mereda. Mio hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Itu adalah lagu ciptaan ayahku, sebelum beliau meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu..." Mio hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penuturan Akira. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Maaf," ucap Mio merasa bersalah karena menyuruh Akira menceritakan hal yang mungkin tidak ingin Akira ceritakan.

"Menyesal sekarang pun percuma. Ceritanya belum berakhir disana."

Akira menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan pulang. Sebelum kecelakaan ia berkata sudah menyelesaikan lirik lagu itu, dan ingin cepat pulang agar bisa menunjukannya pada kami. Sayangnya, lirik itu terbakar beserta mobil yang ditumpangi ayahku..." Mio menutup mulutnya kaget, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata kapanpun. Akira hanya melihat sekilas reaksi Mio sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat 'orang itu' menangis lagi. Sepanjang hari yang ia lewati selalu dengan senyuman. Tidak pernah ada rasa marah, sedih, dan kecewa yang terpancar diwajahnya lagi. Semua itu tertutup dengan topeng buatannya. Cih, benar-benar membuatku muak!" Akira mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan amarah.

"Bahkan saat tadi memainkan lagu itu, senyum palsunya tak pernah pudar."

"Kau salah. Walaupun samar, aku merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dari senyuman-senyuman yang ia tunjukan tadi."

Akira sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Mio tadi. Ia tidak menyadarinya, baginya senyuman yang ia tunjukan sama saja. Memuakan.

"Mungkin, bukannya tidak ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Terkadang kalau suatu perasaan ditanggung berlebihan, dampaknya jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Alhasil tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal yang bisa saja merupakan kebalikan dari apa yang kita inginkan," jelas Mio, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang 'mungkin' dirasakan ibunya Akira.

"Hmmpp... haha..." respon Akira atas pernyataan Mio. Penjelasan Mio yang seperti menerangkan materi biologi membuatnya tak mampu menahan sisi lain dirinya untuk keluar.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" Rasa terkejut Mio melihat sisi lain Akira terkalahkan dengan ketidakterimaan dia atas respon yang keluar dari Akira. Kedua pipinya ia kembungkan, tanda tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis saja sekarang? Lalu berlari lagi kerumahku, dan tunjukan padanya bagaimana cara menangis itu," saran Akira, membuat muka Mio memerah malu.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu! Baka…" Tanpa sadar Mio meninju pelan bahu Akira.

"Aw... kau itu, kelihatan cengeng, tapi sebenarnya brutal ya?" Cubitan tidak terima menambah 'hadiah' yang didapatkan Akira hari ini.

"Ah itu... pipimu jadi memerah," ucap Mio yang menyadari bagian pipi sebelah kanan Akira –bekas tamparannya- sedikit memerah.

"Memangnya salah siapa?" tanya Akira kesal.

"I-itu... salahmu, karna menyebalkan. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali."

Mio berlari menuju sebuah toko kecil yang terdapat di taman itu. Akira menuruti saja keinginan Mio untuk menunggunya kembali. Entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang agak tenang, setelah membagi beban yang selama ini ia simpan kepada orang lain.

"Si cengeng yang brutal ya?" Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Mio datang dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Akira tidak tahu pasti apa itu, jadi diputuskan saja untuk bertanya.

"Ini... gunakan ini untuk mengkompres pipimu itu," Mio memberikan sapu tangan miliknya yang sudah terisi es kepada Akira.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku... tidak mau kalau itu berbekas. Ini pertama kali aku melakukan hal itu, kalau sampai berbekas, aku akan terus merasa bersalah padamu," ucap Mio pelan. Jelas sekali terpampang rasa bersalah dari raut mukanya.

"Cih, merepotkan!" Walaupun dengan sedikit mengomel, Akira tetap menerimanya. Segera saja ia mengompreskannya pada pipinya.

"A-ano..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Soal permintaan ibumu tadi... boleh aku melakukannya?" tanya Mio ragu.

"..."

"A-aku merasa kalau lagu sebagus itu sayang kalau tidak ada liriknya," ucap Mio memalingkan mukanya.

"Tidak. Hanya pencipta aslinya yang boleh membuat lirik untuk lagu itu."

"Tapi..."

"Penciptanya sudah tidak ada? Maka lagu itu juga sudah tidak ada. Lagu kenangan. Kau cukup menyebutnya begitu!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Lagu yang dibuat ayahmu dengan penuh perasaan kau hilangkan begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Lalu... apa kau tahu perasaan apa yang ayahku tinggalkan pada lagu itu? Tidak 'kan? Jadi jangan-"

"Aku memang tidak tahu! Tapi aku mau mencoba merasakan apa yang ayahmu rasakan saat menulis lagu itu. Aku berharap ibumu bisa menjadi 'ibumu' yang dulu. Setidaknya aku ingin mencoba..."

Lagi-lagi matanya memancarkan keseriusan. Entah kenapa Akira seperti kalah telak saat melihat pancaran keseriusan yang terpampang di wajah Mio.

"Kau... lakukan sesukamu."

Senyum menghiasi wajah Mio, saat mendengar jawaban dari Akira. Es yang ada pada Akira agaknya sedikit mencair. Walaupun belum semuanya, tapi sedikit itu sudah memberikan rasa hangat.

_**######~**_**(-_-)**_**~######**_

Yups, cerita baru lagi…

Hah, bukannya complete-in yang dulu malah bikin yang baru… huhu.

Biarlah, saya juga perlu refresing hati, jadi… ^^

Ok, minna! Makasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Gantung, 'kah?

Masih ada kok lanjutannya, tapi karna takutnya lama, jadi…

Anggap saja ini complete… :p

~Kimidori Hana~


End file.
